


Stray Kids Group Chat Gone Wrong

by felixs_coke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: @haikyuuirl, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Kim Seungmin, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), What Have I Done, don't judge mí expensive taste in uncanon and unpopular ships, i got the some of the ideas and joke from twitter and insta, oh almost forgot :0, stray kids foursome!?, stray kids group chat, stray kids texting story, we clowns bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixs_coke/pseuds/felixs_coke
Summary: (ik the first chapter is kinda shitty but the other chapters are way better i promiseeee T^T)just sum crack texting stories from the stray kids group chat! also to my hard stans out there I didn't forget abt you ; ) also idk my schedule maybe once a week or twice, BUT!! I'm not gonna leave you hanging i will update dw!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. it's only the beginning>:)

**Author's Note:**

> omg my first story and texting story I always wanted to write one^^ please leave kudos(idk what that means imma gen-z baby) and comment(omg i sound like a youtuber-)NOTE ABOUT THE COMMENTS IMPORTANT!!!!! i will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and also some ideas you guys have in mind ^^ if you leave hate on here i WILL hunt you down <3 and delete after toos. ALRIGHT enough of that let's get on with the cRackarOos ----->

Our crack boys’ users:

Chan: chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Changbin: edgelord182

Jisung: jeekysquirrel

Hyunjin: precious

Felix: oibitches

Minho: minhoesnatched

Jeongin: buffbeans

Seungmin: edgelord

  
  
  
  
  
  


**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **added edgelord182, jeekysquirrel,** **precious, oibitches, minhoesnatched, buffbeans, and edgelord to the 8 gays(don’t change it cuz it’s more true than your “huge” sausage size) group chat.**

  
  
  


**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : yo yo!

**edgelord** : im questioning my existence 

**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : don’t be like that seungmin >:(

**minhoesnatched** : umm wtf is up with the gc name-

**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : sush you know it’s true -.-

**minhoesnatched** : fyi i have a monster co-

**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** : wHen i saY shUsh yOu sHush mF we have kids here still

**jeekysquirrel:** @minhoesnatched come to my room in an hour : )

**precious:** bitch what? 

**jeekysquirrel:** treesome? ; )

**buffbeans:** you spelled that wrong but imma come^

**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** aW hell to the nAw underage !! 

**buffbeans:** nO im not imma big boy :D

**minhoesnatched:** we’ll see abt that baby ; )

**edgelord182:** why does my messages have no no suggestions here?

**oibitches:** quit acting like your an innocent boy

**oibitches:** ah don’t you love it when the younger corrupts the older?

**precious:** no?? yes??

**edgelord:** oh my you a dom felix :0

**oibitches:** don’t act so surprised seungmin it’s getting old *_*

**edgelord:** i won’t act so surprised when your bald at 30 now that will be an uno reverse :p

**oibitches:** i- we don’t talk abt that cold and dark time :’(

**buffbeans:** also why is changbin’s user edgelord182 and seungmin’s edgelord +_+

**edgelord182:** tHat mf took my user >:(

**edgelord:** i didn’t take YOUR user that title has really been mine

**edgelord:** imma cute puppy but im more edgy than you’ll ever be( ` 3 ´)

**edgelord182:** :’( 

**chanisalwayswatching** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** seungmin >:( change it rn before i make you get groceries 

**edgelord:** :0 rood-

**edgelord changed to cutepuppydisguise >:3, cutepuppydisguise changed edgelord182 to edgelord**

**edgelord:** yay! :>

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **god why are you cute

**oibitches:** hey!

**cutepuppydisguise >:3:** ok ok we can share ig -.-


	2. mrs.rona rona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to go wrong fr this time uwu this chapter is pretty short I'm sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i love this and i wrote it at 1 am while also watching vlive we love double tasking :D leave kudos and comment thank you!

**precious:** guys

**precious:** guys

**precious:** mF gays get your a$$es out here nOw

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** what? what the hell is iT

**edgelord:** this better be good hyunjin

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** what’s happening

**oibitches:** seems like @precious has smth important to say🙄

**edgelord:** wait, where’s jeongin and minho?

**minhoesnatched:** you don’t need know : )

**buffbeans:** what do you need to say hyunjin ^^’

**precious:** you two sus, and also…

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** wait does it involve 1) death, 2) drugs, or 3) sangwoo

**precious:** um no

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** lame then i don’t wanna hear it

**precious:** ...jisung tested positive for covid

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** oh

**minhoesnatched:** JISUNG

**minhoesnatched:** HE GOT THE VIRUS??

**jeekysquirrel:** IDK EITHER, I WASHED MY HANDS 47 TIMES A DAY

**jeekysquirrel:** I EVEN SMASHED 20 BOTTLES OF CORONA BEER

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you what 😃

**jeekysquirrel:** for luck

**precious:** now i can’t see him for 2 weeks😭

**jeekysquirrel:** nice 

**precious:**

**precious:** im taking your hand sanitizer

**jeekysquirrel:** not. The hand sanitizer

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** i don’t know them

**precious:** I AM A MAN

**jeekysquirrel:** I AM A MAN WITH COVID-19

**cutepuppydisguise:** and i am a man with a shotgun. I can and will use it

**oibitches:** AND I AM THE EGG MAN

**cutepuppydisguise:** die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG MY BIAS IN ACE NOTICED ME(my bias is byeonkwan btw) YAHHH i said he would look good with lilac-colored hair he's like you think so? and I asked if he can give me pointers in dancing T^T. wahh i hoped you like the chapter!!! leave kudos and comment <3


	3. chan needs therapy we saw this coming but it's only the 3rd damn chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short one i think but just f in the comments for chan T^T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't feel like notes. final. fuck them. if they laugh then fuck em all~ shut up imma huge fan and a simp for halsey-

**edgelord:** y’all ask me something im bored

**cutepuppydisguise >:3:** what’s obama’s last name

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** what’s the color of your toothbrush😎

**oibitches:** do you ever wonder what your life would be if you were an egg?

**jeekysqurrel:** do u like cheetos

**precious:** do you ever feel- like a plastic bag😩😎😏🎵

**edgelord:** guys wtf

**buffbeans:** should i grill milk

**edgelord:** CAN YOU GUYS ASK SOME NORMAL QUESTIONS

**precious:** LIKE WHY AM I SO PRETTY

**precious:** WHY AM I SO BEAUTIFUL

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **shut up ur literally a door

**minhoesnatched:** do you eat cereal with or without the cereal

**buffbeans:** is nicki minaj the queen of rap 🏃

**oibitches:** do you fold your dishes 🏃🏃

**minhoesnatched:** have you ever had an iguana eat your refrigerator 🏃🏃🏃

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **why are you ugly

**edgelord:**

**edgelord:** how do i answer these

**edgelord:** guys. please

**edgelord:** ASK ME SOMETHING NORMAL like whats ur favorite color

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** ok what’s your favorite animal

**jeekysquirrel:** MY FAVORITE ANIMAL IS

**jeekysquirrel:** UH

**jeekysquirrel:** WATERMELON

**oibitches:** JISUNG NO

**edgelord:** i

**edgelord:** i give up

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **ah, yes and my favorite animal is celery

**minhoesnatched:** ME TOO

**jeekysquirrel:** OMG WHAT A BREED

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** bye y’all need therapy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos~


	4. i- i can't with the fucking titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp our little precious hyunjin is in deep shit but I mean we didn't see it coming (edit: tf??? we didn't see it coming??? honey we did fucking saw it coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mannn it's the start of the second semester and I failed all but one class, yes one, uno, ichi, hana. hope you guys like the 4th chapter full of crack.

**buffbeans:** mannn i just went out by myself in the city for the first time and it was very fulfilling~

**buffbeans:** 2kool4u 🙄😎😏😃‼️

**o!b1tches:** hashtag squad goals

**oibitches:** hashtag im currently frying an egg

**minhoesnatched:** hashtag shut up felix

**jeekysquirrel:** hashtag rail me minnie😫

**precious:** yo i just did something very brave.

**precious:** currently in a life threatening situation

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** what-

**edgelord:** ARE YOU GOOD BRO

**precious:** i don’t think i’m good bro

**edgelord:** WHAT HAPPENED BRO

**precious:** i did something...and it could change my life forever

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **HUH?

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED!?

**minhoesnatched:** ARE YOU DYING!?

**oibitches:** BRO DON’T DIE ON US

**jeekysquirrel:** no liam just payne 🏃♂️

**buffbeans:** JISUNG

**precious:** STFU JISUNG- i mean guys...if i don’t make it...i have one request…

**oibitches:** WHAT IS IT BRO 😔😔

**precious:**...make sure...that my funeral...is shrek themed

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **bitch tf

**buffbeans:** okay i’ll make sure to come dressed as donkey

**minhoesnatched:** mine will be peppa pig themed

**edgelord:** nice can i have mine dora themed

**precious:** guys i'm dying here

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **did i ask

**precious:** ➖👄➖ 👁️👄👁️

.

.

.

.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** istg one day i’m really gonna-

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** hyunjin ate two vitamin gummies instead of one and he thought he was gonna die **🤦** **🤦** **🤦** **🤦**

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** one session ain’t enough for me🤡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG BLONDE FUCKING JUNGKOOK LIKE OMG SIR THIS IS A MCDONALD'S DRIVE THRU BITCH WHO TF FUCK FVVH HJBJBJKBHKGYFDCFHVB-


	5. not a fucking suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😭🔫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💀

**buffbeans:** knock knock

**minhoesnatched:** WHOS THERE

**buffbeans:** daisy

**minhoesnatched:** daisy who

**buffbeans:** DAISY ME ROLLIN’ THEY HATIN’ 😎😎😎😎😫😫😫😫

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **why are we still here? just to suffer?

**precious:** knock knock

**oibitches:**...who’s there😐

**precious:** britney spears 

**oibitches:** britney spears who

**precious:** knock knock

**precious:** OOPS I DID IT AGAIN 😫🤩😏🏃🎶

**jeekysquirrel:** knock knock

**edgelord:** WHOS THERE

**jeekysquirrel:** NEEDLE

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** needle who?

**jeekysquirrel:** needle little help in the pantry. i’m stuck 😎

**edgelord:** NICE ONE BRO NICE ONE...are you actually stuck?

**jeekysquirrel:** no

**jeekysquirel:** yes 

**jeekysquirrel:** maybe

**jeekysquirrel:**

**jeekysquirrel:** ok yeah im fucking stuck please help 😁🙏

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** JI HOW TF DID YOU MANAGE TO GET STUCK IN THE PANTRY

**jeekysquirrel:** IDK OK I WAS TRYNA GET THE CHEETOS IN THE BACK AND NOW IM STUCK

**oibitches:** knock knock

**minhoesnatched:** who’s there👹

**oibitches:** e

**buffbeans:** e who?

**oibitches:** egg

**oibitches:** that’s it. that’s the joke

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: **no felix you’re the joke

.

.

.

.

**CHAN’S THERAPY LOG #1**

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** chan’s therapy log #1, 2/1/21, 4:10 pm. I went to my 3rd session after jisung got himself stuck in the pantry, i thought it wouldn’t get worse after the vitamin gummies🤡 BUT NO jisung just had to get the mf cheetos🤡🔫 . I hope the rest will stay sane- ik a lot to ask for also i hope i don’t jinx myself nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤠 the songs i listened while i made this hell-  
> 1: Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen  
> 2: Fergalicious + Mary Jane Shoes- Fergie  
> 3: Goblin(Favorite Boys)- A.C.E  
> 4: Clementine- Halsey  
> 5: Kiss and Makeup- Dua Lipa and Blackpink  
> 6: Boy With Luv- BTS and Halsey  
> 7: How You Like That- Blackpink  
> 8: Red Flavor- Red Velvet  
> 9: A Palé- ROSALIÁ  
> 10:DESSERT (feat. Loopy, SOYEON ((G)I-DLE))
> 
> mann now i don't know how these songs made me come up with this-


	6. very late birthday haha...ah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so like the beginning is a late bday thing for jeongin like super late T T well that's cuz i had school n' stuff like that- also i hope you like this chapter (edit: i accidentally added my notes on the summary oopsie~ I'm too lazy to change it sooo yuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** happy birthday jeongin!!

**edgelord:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO

**buffbeans:** minho gave me his milk for my birthday^^

**precious:** his. what.

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** WHAT THE FUCK-

**minhoesnatched:** he means MILK BOX. MILK BOX. BOX OF MILK.

**o!b!tches:** n E ways

**o!b!tches:** happy birthday jeongin !!

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** gay

**o!b!tches:** sungie, say happy birthday

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** GAY

**o!b!tches:** SAY IT

**cutepuppydisguise >:3: ** G A Y

**o!b!tches:** ok that’s it, your gonna get it later

**cutepuppydisguise >:3:** 0-o seungmin.exe has stopped working

**jeekysquirrel:** oop- now that’s pretty gay my friends 

.

.

.

.

.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**jeekysquirrel:** im bored so…

**jeekysquirrel:** say something random and add  😏

**jeekysquirrel:** mine is: see you tonight 😏

**precious:** oh so were playing this game

**precious:** how does it taste 😏

**edgelord:** so slow  😏

**o!b!tches:** want some milk  😏

**buffbeans:** let’s watch netflix  😏

**minhoesnatched:** let’s fuck 😏

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** well that was...straightforward

**cutepuppydisguise:** so jisung’s see you tonight and minho’s let’s fuck a coincidence?

**edgelord:** I THINK THE FUCK NOT

**chanisalwayswatching( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** B I B L E

**buffbeans:** are you trying to be a kardashian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDD jk

**Author's Note:**

> too 
> 
> lazy
> 
> to 
> 
> add
> 
> end
> 
> notes
> 
> oh and I listened to expensive girl and I have no words :') my horny ass is now up to here like way up there with joons saying pussy and take it off-


End file.
